


singles will be paired

by GarrillaGal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Roller Coasters, i didn't, klance, who knew roller coasters could be romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrillaGal/pseuds/GarrillaGal
Summary: Lance is forced to face a roller coaster on his own when Hunk chickens out. Even worse, the coaster has a rule that all single riders will be paired with someone else.





	singles will be paired

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that one pic on tumblr   
> http://clockpurse.tumblr.com/post/92107791419/hey-you-guysit-worked  
> lol I thought it was a cute idea

The humidity in the air was ten times heavier with Hunk standing next to Lance. When Lance glanced over, he could see lines of sweat steadily cascading down the back of Hunk’s neck.

“Uhh, you gonna be okay, buddy?” Lance asked. Hunk didn’t respond. The roller coaster above them roared and clicked as the passengers screamed their lungs out. Lance jabbed his finger into Hunk’s side.

“Dude! Calm down!” Lance yelled.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t think the ride would be so… umm…” He faltered as he looked up at the towering coaster. The sun hid behind it, so he had to cover his forehead to see the death trap clearly.

“You can’t chicken out now. We’ve been in line for thirty minutes!” Lance said. There were only a few people in front of them, and hundreds behind them. The amusement park’s most famous ride stood four hundred feet above them. They had agreed before arriving to start with the record breaking ride first, but Hunk seemed to be having second thoughts. A groan slipped out from Lance just as a groan slipped from Hunk’s stomach.

“I know, I know. I just. You know me and big mechanical killing rides. I don’t know if I can-”

“No! Nope, no no no no. You  _ can _ do this buddy, you know why?”

“Uhhh.”

“Because if you don’t, I won’t drive you home.” Lance decided. More screams showered from above. There wasn’t a single cloud to mask the scorching sun that day. Even Lance could feel sweat forming around his neck and back. But it wasn’t from fear, it was from excitement. Butterflies formed early that morning in Lance’s stomach. Now their wings scratched the lining of his chest. He smiled when Hunk nodded in agreement. Ten minutes later, they were next. An announcer shouted after another wave of screams.

“Ooooookay, ladies and gents. Remember to keep all extremities in the fun-fun vehicle. Please don’t ride if you think you’re going to puke, I don’t get paid enough for that. If you need help buckling in, just raise your hand, and one of my servants will help you out.” A car filled with fear-drunken teenagers rolled into the starting area. Lance was nearly bouncing from excitement. “A reminder, if you’re riding alone, we’ll pair you up with someone. This is a place to make friends! Now, who’s ready to scream their lungs out??” The announcer finished and everyone within ten feet of the ride cheered. Lance whooped and went to put his arm around Hunk, but he leaned on air.

“Wha-?” He looked around, and saw Hunk’s bandana bouncing far away from the line. The people behind Lance looked at him expectantly.

“You there, small boy. Are you gonna chicken out?” The announcer yelled. A few people chuckled as they got in. Lance’s cheeks went red as he realized he was being spoken to. He stepped forward to the coaster car and sat down at the front. The seatbelt clicked into place as he harrumphed.  _ Stupid Hunk. Just gonna leave me alone, huh? We’ll see who’s alone when it’s time to go home. _

“Small Boy! You need a partner so you don’t get scared!” The announcer yelled in his direction. The entire car was full except for the one spot next to Lance.

“Small? Boy?”

“Here you go. Watch your step.” There was a thump next to Lance as someone filled the seat next to him.

“ _ What? _ No no no, I don’t need a partner to-” A click interrupted him as the boy next to him buckled in.

“Could you do me a favor and scream in the opposite direction? I have a feeling you’re gonna screech and make my ears bleed.” The boy muttered. He rubbed his hands together as if what he requested was like asking for extra fries at a restaurant. The ride sputtered to life, and they slowly left the starting area. Lance looked him up and down in disbelief.

“ _ Excuse me? _ Oh, am I just supposed to assume you’re the roller coaster queen?” Lance clasped his hands together. “Forgive me, your majesty. I hope my vomit doesn’t stain your emo get up.” The boy glanced in his direction and lit a fire in his eyes.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ throw up on me.”

“Wouldn’t want to do it anywhere else.” Their bickering grew louder as they edged further away from the ground. Sunshine beat down on them as the wind ruffled their clothes. There was a steady  _ click click click _ as the ride approached its record-breaking height.

“Who do you think you are? I just want to enjoy the ride.” Lance said.

“How can you enjoy it with that irritating voice?” He retorted. Lance sputtered in shock at the insult. He squeaked as he fought back.

“My voice isn’t irritating! You know what’s irritating? SItting next to a 90s country rock sell out.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Uh, Billy Ray Cyrus? You literally have a mullet.”

“Oh yeah? Well, it’s irritating sitting next to a stretched out elf straight out of the north pole.”

“My ears are a normal size, asshole!” Lance said while covering his ears. There was a sudden sting on his cheeks, and when he turned to face the front of the ride, the sun hovered right above them. They reached the top of the ride, and stopped at the top. Lance gulped. When he looked down, he could see the tiny people below them. The line he spent almost an hour in snaked around the amusement park. Hunk was nowhere to be seen. When Lance glanced back at the boy next to him, he noticed how his eyes were shut and his knuckles were white against the bars.

“You scared, Mullet?” He asked. The boy opened his eyes and rolled them.

“My name is Keith, not Mullet, thank you. And I’m not scared.” He defended.

“You sure look scared.”

“Shut up.”

“Fine!” Lance threw up his arms. “I’m just going to enjoy the ride, and completely ignore that you exist.” He crossed his arms around his chest and chanced another glance at the ground. The rest of the park was easily displayed around them. Not a single ride reached this height. Lance felt a shudder as the ride clicked back into motion. The car inched even slower to the top. Lance’s gut clenched as the car tipped forward slightly.

“Oh fuck.” He heard Keith say under his breath next to him. Lance smiled, but froze when he saw what Keith was referring to. The belt that was supposed to be latched to both of them had slipped out at some point during the climb. The only thing keeping them in the seat were two sets of bars.

“Wait, wait, wait. Isn’t there a loop in the middle??” Lance fretted. Keith’s eyes widened and he shifted his feet.

“Oh shit. No no no. We have to stop the ride.” The other passengers in the ride seemed to not notice their situation as they all carried anxious smiles.

“Maybe if we yell, they’ll stop it.” Lance suggested. Keith nodded and they both took a deep breath.

**_CLUNK_ **

The car shifted forward, and they plummeted downward. It was as if someone had flipped a switch on gravity. Wind immediately rippled the finest of hairs on Lance's cheeks and head. His guts felt like they were being left behind as his body surged forward with godlike power. He was afraid to open his mouth in fear that his stomach would come right out. To his left, Keith never made a peep. He was back to keeping his eyes locked shut and mouth closed. After a few seconds for Lance to process the concept of falling, he let out a scream. It was difficult to hear the passengers behind them, but a minute chorus of joyous screams came from behind. Lance let a smile creep onto his lips.  _ Okay, this is awesome _ . 

When the coaster reached the bottom of its four hundred foot fall, Lance’s lungs sunk down into his stomach and he gasped. The car surged forward at a sideways angle. There was a tight grip around his wrist, and when he looked down, he noticed Keith clinging on for dear life. Claw like marks were traced into his wrist. He cringed at the pain, but immediately forgot it when the coaster zoomed over another tall hill. He could feel his butt starting to lift from the seat, and he panicked. His scream went from gleeful to fearful in less than a second. Keith finally joined him in the screaming fear fest.

Personal space didn’t seem to exist in a near death experience as Lance clung onto Keith’s side. As their car approached the loop, their shrieks reached an ear splitting pitch. At the base of the loop, Keith hid his face in the crook of Lance’s neck. Lance made a small prayer to whoever was listening and they were off.

Lance felt the metal part of the belt knock against his shin when the ride stopped back at the starting point. He let his eyes open and noticed his arms were wrapped around Keith’s upper body, and Keith clung on to the bottom of Lance’s T-shirt.

“AAAAaaaaalriiiiiiiight! How was that, ladies and gents? Those two had fun!” The announcer knocked them out of their paralyzed state, and they made eye contact. Keith let go of Lance’s shirt and blushed. He cleared his throat.  
“Um. I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to-”

“Yeah me too.” Lance finished for him. A puff of air filled the silence as the bars lifted away from their chests. Lance untangled his arms, and stood. His legs wobbled like jelly, but he offered his hand to help Keith. Keith looked away when he took it, and they stood together. The exit was empty by the time they reached it. The humidity crept back onto their skin as the sun beat down on them.

“Well, Keith. It was nice dying with you.” Lance said. Keith smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, I should get back to my brother.”

“See you around.”

“Bye.” They almost separated, but something tugged between them. Their hands were still connected like glue. Lance felt the heat rise in his cheeks.

“Shit, sorry. New habit, I guess.” He said laughing as they disconnected.

“It’s fine. Uh, it was nice.” Keith said. They both paused.

“Uh, I mean um. I meant it was nice to hold on. To you? I mean it uh would have been awkward if. Uhhh.” Keith struggled. His hands moved as he spoke and he moved in a stumbling motion. Lance nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He tapped it open.

“Here. Why don’t you give me your number, and you can tell me what you mean later.” He said. It could have been a sunburn, but Lance noticed Keith’s ears turn a slight shade of red. He grabbed the phone and nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah. Yes, absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!!! A comment would be greatly appreciated (I love talking to you guys <3)  
> If you want to talk to me about Voltron, message me on tumblr!! I'm lonely!!  
> Again, thank you, and ride on :):):)


End file.
